A variety of tools are available to assist surgeons in performing joint surgery. In the knee, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,266 to McDaniel issued Feb. 26, 1985 discloses a knee distraction device that facilitates knee arthroplasty. The device has an adjustable force calibration mechanism that enables the device to accommodate controlled selection of the ligament-tensioning force to be applied to the respective, opposing sides of the knee. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,547 to Poggie et al. issued Mar. 26, 1991 discloses a modular apparatus for use in preparing the bone surface for implantation of a modular total knee prosthesis. The apparatus has cutting guides, templates, alignment devices along with a distractor and clamping instruments that provide modularity and facilitate bone resection and prosthesis implantation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,050 to Poggie et al. issued Oct. 5, 1993 is also directed to a modular apparatus for use in preparing a bone surface for the implantation of a modular total knee prosthesis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,216 to Thornhill et al. issued Feb. 7, 1995 discloses instrumentation for use in knee revision surgery. A bearing sleeve is provided that is inserted into the damaged canal in order to take up additional volume. The rod passes through the sleeve and is positioned to meet the natural canal of the bone. The rod is then held in a fixed position by the bearing sleeve. A cutting guide can then be mounted on the rod for cutting the bone and to provide a mounting surface for the implant. U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,756 to Eng et al. issued May 2, 2000 discloses a tool for preparing the distal femoral end for a prosthetic implant. The tool lays out the resection for prosthetic replacement and includes a jack for pivotally supporting an opposing bone such that the jack raises the opposing bone in flexion to the spacing of the intended prosthesis. U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,529 to Techiera issued Aug. 22, 2000 discloses an epicondylar axis referencing drill guide for use in resection to prepare a bone end for prosthetic joint replacement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,646 to Williamson issued Oct. 2, 2001 discloses a system that allows a practitioner to position the leg in the alignment that is directed at the end of the implant procedure and to cut both the femur and tibia while the leg is fixed in alignment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,168 to Lombardi et al. issued Sep. 16, 2003 discloses a tool for intermedullary revision surgery along with tibial components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,037 to Sanders et al. issued Nov. 26, 1996 discloses a surgical guide for femoral resection. The guide enables a surgeon to resect a femoral neck during a hip arthroplasty procedure so that the femoral prosthesis can be implanted to preserve or closely approximate the anatomic center of rotation of the hip.
Currently available tools do not always enable the surgeon to make the most accurate cuts on the bone surface in preparing the target joint for implantation.
Thus, there remains a need for tools that improve the accuracy of the joint resurfacing process.